


Better than chocolate

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, probably really bad use of science, so it's pure fantasy, valentine's day story, what is canon, which my country doesn't really celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: He has no idea. It is obvious in the way his hands are moving, fluttering really, explaining this or that theory. Leonard’s listening, but the words fly over him, not as important as the excited glint in Raymond’s eyes is, not as important as the almost smile on his lips, that aren’t stopping forming the words.Really, Leonard should be sick of it, but instead he can’t hide his own little smile too well. He’s sure the time jumping must be messing up with his mind, otherwise there would be no way Leonard would find Raymond’s science-ing adorable.… he’s going to have to make sure Lisa never finds out. Even though he has the feeling she’ll just know the moment Leonard takes his nerd home to her.  After all, Lisa can read him almost like an open book, there is no way he could hide his affection for Raymond from her for very long.





	Better than chocolate

He has no idea. It is obvious in the way his hands are moving, fluttering really, explaining this or that theory. Leonard’s listening, but the words fly over him, not as important as the excited glint in Raymond’s eyes is, not as important as the almost smile on his lips, that aren’t stopping forming the words. 

 

Really, Leonard should be sick of it, but instead he can’t hide his own little smile too well. He’s sure the time jumping must be messing up with his mind, otherwise there would be no way Leonard would find Raymond’s science-ing  _adorable._

 

 … he’s going to have to make sure Lisa never finds out. Even though he has the feeling she’ll just  _know_ the moment Leonard takes his nerd home to her.  After all, Lisa can read him almost like an open book, there is no way he could hide his affection for Raymond from her for very long. Especially since it appears to be so obvious that Sara’s smirking at him whenever she passes Raymond’s room when Leonard’s sitting in, Mick pats his shoulder almost supporting and even Gideon teasingly asked if she should make Raymond’s room bigger to accommodate the  _two_  of the on more than one occasion. And if these people can figure out how Leonard feels, then he’s damned when it comes to his sister. 

 

 Though if everyone just knows all about his feelings, Leonard wonders why Raymond is so blind to them. Oh, he knows about the bodily attraction.  _That_  would be a bit hard to miss with the stolen kisses and gropes in Gideon’s halls, not too far away from wondering eyes, but Leonard doesn’t care too much - probably means that he trusts these people just about enough - and Raymond doesn’t notice if his stunned look after those is anything to go by. But there  _is_ a possibility that the stupid genius has no idea that Leonard might actually feel something for him as well. It might be possible that his genius is just oblivious enough. 

 

“Leonard?” Raymond asks and Leonard’s eyes jump to the guy, pulling back into the present. Raymon has sheepish smile on his face. “I’m sorry. That probably had to bore you-”

 

“No.” Leonard says, even though he has no idea what Raymond was talking about. “I was listening.” Or watching, rather, but Raymond doesn’t have to know that right way. Or at all. 

 

“Really?” The man asks and Leonard can see his whole face lightening up, beaming. He knows what’s coming. It doesn’t take long and Raymond’s back to the dwarf star talk and the possible uses in time travel and Gideon’s upgrades and Leonard wants to pay attention to it all this time around. Only his mouth has other ideas, obviously, because it opens without Leonard allowing it to. 

 

“I love you.” The words slip past his lips before Leonard can stop himself. They fill into the quiet where Raymond was taking a breath to continue his rant and now the man’s staring at him, mouth still half open in what Leonard guesses is a surprise. Shock too, probably. 

 

Leonard should say something. Take it all back maybe. But right there, behind the shock and wonder in Raymond’s eyes is the barest hint of hope too. That is the thing that makes Leonard snap and his body move. He stands up, takes the few steps that are dividing the two of them and grabs the back of Raymond’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing his lips.

 

It’s not soft and nice. Raymond’s too shocked to move and Leonard is hungry and desperate for… for Raymond to understand. Leonard is good with words, but he has no idea what to say right now. How to explain it all when this whole thing is confusing to him as well. He knew about his building feelings, but he never planned to say anything. Especially not as long as they were on this suicidal mission of time travelling and dealing with whichever this week’s crazy villain. Leonard doesn’t have a plan. Doesn’t have a follow up for this situation and that’s unsettling. But as long as he keeps kissing Raymond words are not required.

 

Thankfully, Raymond seems to get on with the program as well, because suddenly he makes a startled whine and then he’s kissing back, pressing closer to Leonard. It’s not until his lungs start burning, begging him for any kind of oxygen, that Leonard’s pulls back just enough to take in a breath he’s basically sharing with Raymond.

 

Raymond’s eyes are wide, his lips red and swollen and Leonard wants to kiss them again and again, but instead he brushes his thumb over the side of Raymond’s neck. Raymond’s eyes flutter closed for a moment before he opens them again and takes a deep breath.

 

“I just…” His tongue slips out to run over his lips quickly. Leonard can’t help but follow the movement. “Your Valentine’s present is so much better than mine.” The man says with a sheepish grin and Leonard freezes for a second, before his eyes snap back up to meet Raymond’s.  

 

“…what?” So _that_ is the reason why Sara was wiggling her eyebrows at her the whole day with the ‘go get him, tiger’ talk. It’s _Valentine’s day_.  Leonard… might’ve miscalculated.

 

“To be fair I didn’t think you’d appreciate me saying anything of that sort! I do. I love you as well, but… that doesn’t have as much of an impact now, does it? Damn. I’ll have to try harder next year.” Leonard is still stuck on the Valentine’s day part so he doesn’t stop Raymond before he can continue.  “I only made this time travel jump vortex. Which is more of a gift for your sister, rather than you, but you have to miss her, right? This way you can call each other and she gets to take a jump, you guys can chat and-“

 

Is this what Raymond was rambling about?

 

“What?” Why does it feel that Leonard’s stuck on that word a lot with Raymond around?

 

“I know it’s a bit confusing. But the dwarf star reacts with some of the time travel equipment Gideon has and the alternate reality travel device that Cisco was working on. But for it not to be detected it can’t be longer than certain period of time, which is why I call it a _jump vortex_.” Raymond  winces. “I might ask Cisco about the name though. He should be allowed to make a decision on it, since I used some of his original plans.”

 

“You made a time travel jump thing for my sister that no one would detect?” Leonard asks, just to make sure he heard correctly.

 

“Not completely? Once she’s on board of this ship Gideon will be able to detect her, because she’ll be basically _in_ her and that would be hard to miss. But no one else will find out – including the time travel Agency Rip made, Sara or… anyone else on this ship. And Gideon won’t tell anyone. I don’t think she had special kind of loyalty for Rip that she doesn’t have for us.” Raymond whispers.

 

“I do have loyalty for all of you, Dr. Palmer. I’m just used to legends having their own secrets. Yours isn’t dangerous for the time being.” Gideon’s voice comes from above them, sounding almost amused.

 

“You didn’t meet Leonard’s sister yet.” Raymond snickers, but when he sees Leonard still doesn’t say anything, he hurries on. “Don’t worry. She can only jump to your location though after you approve of the signal, in case of time pirates or evil time lords. Or just evil lords. Or Queens. Or monsters. Or you know. Stuff.” By now, Raymond’s looking unsure and hesitant and he tries to take a step back. Leonard doesn’t let him. He kisses him again, and tries to push part of the warm, almost hot feeling spreading in his stomach to the man as well.

 

“You made me a time travel jump thing for my sister that no one would detect for Valentine’s day.” Leonard says once he pulls back, his fingers drawing circles on Raymond’s hip where they slipped under the hem of his shirt.

 

“I thought it was better than chocolates?” Raymond offers and God. This man is such an idiot.

 

… Leonard has to kiss him again. So he does.

 

Raymond is right. It _is_ better than chocolate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Can you write coldatom celebrating Valentine's Day?
> 
> So... I tried. I might be bad at Valentine's day. .... 
> 
> coldatomheadcanons.tumblr.com


End file.
